Passion at Sea (Chapter 1) Darjeeling
by CarlCarriedo
Summary: Henrietta Athanasia Aegina Carline of Spencer family, the newly crowned duchess of Marlborough, England was abducted by the ruthless, cold-hearted Pirate, Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Will the Strings of Hostility that entwine them undo, or still feel bitterness on each other.. And thus, the fate of these two changed.. so tremendously..


Passion at Sea

Chapter 1

"Dad, why is Pirating not allowed here on England?" a gentle, feminine voice asked

The man, wearing a luxurious nightwear began to sigh in a helpless manner. "Darling, as the next heiress of being the Duchess of Marlborough, Lady Henrietta Athanasia Aegina Carline of Spencers; you should know what Pirates are and what Consequences they face upon Capture".

The lady, while drinking a tea started to question about Pirates. The head lady-in-waiting, L'Arachel arrived. "Milord, it's already bedtime. You too, Milady. Sleep as well. Or fatigue will ruin that beauty of yours~" L'Arachel grinned but showed concerned on the lady.

"I will be alright L'Arachel, oh! Can you bring me cookies and Darjeeling Tea as well please?" said the lady.

The lady-in-waiting smiled gently as she left the balcony with the duke and Carline smiled back. She thought about piracy.

"What if I became a pirate and become the wife of the captain? She giggled and sipped on a luxurious teacup and saucer.

A few moments later, L'Arachel arrived with a saucer filled with Cookies and a Teapot with a Sweet, aromatic scent of Darjeeling tea.

"Here's the treat for you milady" L'Arachel said.

She nodded. "Just call me Carline or Lady Carline. Stop calling me in a noble manner. It embarasses me L'Arachel. I remember the time when we still used to play with each other near the fountain with my dolls and call my name normally" Carline giggled.  
"By the way, thank you, L'Arachel, you may sit and enjoy this treats with me as well. You are like a sister to me." Carline said.  
"B-But!"  
"Uh-huh! No buts. Just sit and eat here with me" Carline forced.

The ladies chatted with each other until Carline asked L'Arachel about her father's condition.

"L'Arachel, how is father's tuberculosis? I'm afraid how worse it has become" Carline asked as her tears fell from her eyes

L'Arachel felt a pity on Carline. Her eyes became watery too.  
"Carline, milady. I'm sorry to tell you that I overheard that the Doctor said that his conditions got worse. The Majordomos are busy looking for herbs to prevent certain death to the Duke. A-And I don't know how to tell you this. I'm really sorry that I told this important case just this time."L'Arachel said in a whimpering voice "Your father has decided to pass his duchy on you last week. Sleep now milady and I'll prepare your gown 's your father's last wishes. The guests will be arriving at the Church tomorrow at 1 o'clock" L'Arachel stated

Carline proceeded to her bedroom while L'Arachel went to fetch the Light pink long gown filled with ruffles, a choker filled with small pink bows and flowers, a golden mace adorned with precious gems and a coronet filled with diamonds and gems. "If I can carry this burden at all, why not. In order for my old friend, Lady Carline to surpass this sadness" Carline said to herself with a sigh.

"Ding-ding-dong-ding-dong" Carline heard the grandfather's clock ring and felt a little amount of sunlight to trickle her eyes. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. Suddenly, she heard a knock. It was L'Arachel, delivering her breakfast. "Thank you L'Arachel. And can you please bring here my casual gown and my bodice? I'm taking a bath right now" Carline said in a sleepy manner.

"Yes milady, I shall have it delivered by one of the maids" L'Arachel said it in a playful manner.

A few moments later, one of the maids delivered her clothes to her room and helped her change clothes.  
"Thank you, can you please bring me a cup of Rosehip tea and a book from the library? Please don't tell my father that I want to read a book about piracy" Carline blinked

"As you wish milady" The maid said. "By the way, please prepare for the passing of duchy this afternoon milady. As soon as you finished eating your breakfast, please proceed to the Changing room. We will be fitting your long gown for the passing of duchy" The maid stated.

"So it has come. By the way, what color is my gown?" Carline asked

"A Surprise milady! For sure, you'll like the gown with it's exquisite designs and oh! I want to wear it too! But I can't" The maid jealously said.

Carline went to the Changing Room. Much to her Surprise, there stood a mannequin with a Light Pink Long, Ball Gown, filled with ruffles, frills, beads, ribbons and everything fit for a Duchess. She also saw a Red Cape, a Coronet and a Mace filled with precious Stones.

"Ladies, let's put on the gown to our beloved duchess to be!" Said L'Arachel.

**"Author's Note"**

**Aww~ I just lost concentration on creating the missed part. Guess what? I'll just add another chapter for this story tomorrow~ ****  
****PS: This is just fanmade ^^ Maybe Pirate Antonio will be showing on the next chapter~ It will be a surprise aru~ 3**


End file.
